Hope, Love, and Trust
by kevinxjoexnickxox
Summary: Jack and Rose's final moments on Titanic together. Who lives, and who dies? And who is this mysterious person that's cast their spell on the survivor? Summary sucks. Please read :
1. Death

**Hey, everyone! So, before you read my entirely suckish fan fiction, I just want you all to know how new I am to writing fan fiction. I'm usually a pretty decent writer, but this is a little different. I only have one other running fan fiction, which is a Camp Rock fan fiction. It's not very good and not very popular and it's not well planned out. So thank you for reading, and I'll try to make this story better. Oh yeah and thanks for reading my first Titanic fan fiction! I LOVE THE MOVIE.**

(Rose's P.O.V)

'_It's happening. Titanic, the grandest ship in the world, is sinking. And they had said she was "unsinkable".' _I thought to myself as I was led to the stern of the ship by my true love, Jack.

"Alright, here. Hold on, Rose." he was saying to me. So many thoughts had been whirling in my head, making me spin in circles for the past hour. Thoughts like, '_What had happened to Cal? Was he still alive? Lovejoy? Mother? Miss Molly Brown? What was going to happen to Mr. Andrews? And Captain Smith? Would I live to see the morning light? Would ANYONE live to see the morning light? Would I come out alive? Would Jack come out alive?_' Half of those thoughts I didn't even care about- they had just popped up in my head. "Alright, Rose. The ship is gonna suck us down. Remember, keep for the surface and keep kicking. Take a deep breath when I say. Do you trust me?" Jack asked.

"I trust you." was all I could manage to utter.

"Alright. Ready? NOW!" I took a deep breath, sucking up as much air as I could, keeping in mind it might be the last breath I'd ever breathe. I couldn't believe that so many people's lives were in jeopardy because of one silly mistake made by Captain Smith. I hate to admit it, but I honestly hope he'd go down with the ship. He deserved it after basically killing almost 3,000 people. _Titanic _was gone within a minute. I could feel the icy water surround me as I tried my best to keep hold on Jack. The last thing I needed was to be separated from Jack, who seemed to know a lot about things like this. Then, it happened. I felt our fingers slip and I lost my grip on his hand. I was now grabbing the water.

I opened my eyes and saw the rest of the ship plunge towards the bottom of the ocean. RIIIIIIPPP! '_What was that noise?' _I thought to myself, surprised I was still able to think coherently. My life jacket had come loose and was now floating to the surface. Either I hadn't fastened the strap securely, or I was under the water farther than I had thought and the water pressure had it squeezed it off. '_Dammit!'_ That was when I realized the horrible fact: The life jacket wasn't floating towards the surface, I was sinking towards to bottom of the ocean. Horror and panic washed over me and my brain as I was no longer able to make a complete thought.

I felt the rest of the oxygen that was left in my lungs squeeze out of me. I suddenly felt my legs stop kicking and my arms stop flailing- I hadn't realized they were moving at all in the numbing waters. I felt my eyes close and my mouth jar open, as a thousand pains stabbed me everywhere. My brain stopped functioning at that moment. I felt something under me and realized I had hit the bottom of the ocean. The next thing I saw was a white light. That was when I realized the horrific, terrible, awful, ugly truth: I was dead.

**Well, there it is. The first chapter of my first Titanic fan fiction. Hope you liked it. This story was originally going to be a one shot, but I guess that chaged. Hahah. Hope you enjoyed! **


	2. Disaster

**So, hey guys and thanks again for reading my new fan fiction! I've never written Titanic before. I've only written one, which is about Camp Rock. I do have a general overview for this story, which is exactly what I said for the last story before it became a flop. But I promise I do this time. The rest of the story is told in Jack's P.O.V., unless otherwise stated. So welcome to the next chapter of Hope, Love, and Trust!**

(Jack's P.O.V)

"ROSE!" I screamed, searching frantically for the best thing that's ever happened to me. I went under the water again, mentally kicking myself for not putting on a life belt earlier. I popped back up to the surface again, spitting water out of my mouth as I continued to turn this way and that. "ROSE!" I let out again. Each time I screamed, I tried to scream louder, only to fail and have my cries drowned out by the cries of the other thousand to two thousand people's cries of desperation, helplessness, and frighten. I suddenly felt all my emotions attack me, stronger than ever- fear, anger, sadness, helplessness, panic, and this annoying feeling in the bottom of my gut that told me something was horribly wrong- shot through me. I decided I needed a few minute's rest, but knew I shouldn't be resting when my reason for breathing every day was nowhere to be found. I found a piece of debris that was left floating- unoccupied, surprisingly- and threw myself on top of it. Now you could add guilt to the mixture of emotions.

'_She has a lifebelt on, so she'll be fine. We were both sucked down, and I came back up, without wearing a lifebelt, so she's probably swimming around somewhere.' _I tried hopelessly to calm myself down. That was the last thing I thought before I blacked out.

It seemed like minutes later when I woke myself up by rolling over (and rolling off of) the piece of debris and falling with a PLOP! in the icy water. I came back up to the surface about 6 seconds later gasping for air, taken by surprise. If it had not been for the eerie silence, I never would have known it had been later than I had expected. '_I must have been more tired than I thought..' _Realization hit me then. '_Crap! I slept WAY too long! I'm such a poop! How could I even have THOUGHT about sleeping in a situation like this?' _I slapped myself, although I never even felt my arm lift, being that every inch of my body was so numb. I was surprised I was even still alive. That was when I actually took note of my surroundings. "Hello?" No response. From any direction. Panic struck again. '_Oh, man! Everyone's dead!' _Horror hit next. I swam awkwardly, trying to find a sign of life. Somewhere, anywhere. "HELLO?" Nothing. Not even a splash. I swam past a young lady that was holding a baby, then I noticed they froze to death. I gasped and the tears poured from my eyes. "Dear God," I began, folding my hands in prayer and looking up to the sky. I spoke with my heart. "I know these past, maybe, 4 hours I've been a complete poop falling out of a cow's butt for not continuing my search for Rose, and for not staying off of the debris and offering it to some other people that could have used it more, like the young lady and baby floating in front of me, but I feel extremely sorry for that! Please forgive me! Please! Send me a sign, or something! Anything! I need a miracle. And I know I shouldn't be asking for your help since I clearly got myself into this mess, but I truly feel sorry for my actions. Please! Something! Anything! I need to know my Rose is still alive. I need to know that SOMEONE is still alive!" I shouted to the sky, the tears now just flooding from my eyes. (**A/N I'm also crying. It's kind of funny. I'm actually getting depressed from writing this. Ha ha. Ok. Read on.) **I waited about 2 minutes and nothing different happened. I tried again. "Please. At least ONE sign. Give me a sign that Rose is ok!" Nothing happened. "A sign that Rose is dead?" I tried. Nothing again. "Nothing, huh? Alright. Guess I'm in this on my own." That's when hysterics hit. "Thanks for nothing! I asked you for a sign! A sign! That's nothing big! You make me almost die, and when I ask you to do one small thing for me, you can't? THANKS. FOR. NOTHING! I thought you were always there! I thought you would be man enough to help me in my time of need!" I was extremely upset at this point. I didn't even think I was meant to be alive. I swam back over to the piece of debris I had abandoned earlier and flung myself on top of it. I had stopped hoping for a miracle by this time. I could feel I was only minutes away from death. I figured I would just go peacefully and stop fighting, since I was probably supposed to be dead anyway. That's when I saw a faint light in the distance. It looked like a boat of some kind. I heard muffled cries then. It sounded like someone was asking if anyone was alive.

I stood on the debris as best I could without tipping it over. "HEY! HELLO! OVER HERE! I'M ALIVE!" I shouted, desperate to get their attention. The boat seemed to be getting smaller and smaller, which meant it was going in the other direction. I hopped off the debris and swam over closer to the boat. "HEY! OVER HERE!" My screams were now pleads. I didn't have enough energy left to be loud, but thankfully they heard me.

"Come about!" the officer demanded. The flashlight then shone on me. The next thing I knew, I was on board the Carpathia, wrapped in a warm blanket. I saw a few other people I had recognized, then I noticed Cal. Surprisingly, he walked over to me with a sympathetic look on his face.

"You there!" Ok, maybe not so sympathetic. "Have you seen my fiancé?"

"No, have you seen my girlfriend?" I asked, in the same tone he had used.

"No, otherwise I wouldn't have asked you."

"Do you think she's…." I couldn't finish that sentence.

"Probably. It would serve her right." Nope. No sympathy here. Same old crapbag.

"She doesn't deserve to die, Caledon."

"I didn't see YOU out there searching for her." he was really testing my strength right now. Why couldn't HE have died?

"I didn't see YOU out there either." I challenged him right back.

"Look, street scum-"

"No, YOU look you prissy, rich, haughty, ass wipe-"

"Such big words for such a poor guy."

"I'd rather be poor than be you. You have no education in how to treat a woman. Rose so deserved better than you. And you know it. If I could wish death upon anyone, it would be you. I hate you. I hope you always remember that. If you see Rose, tell her I'm looking for her."

"If YOU see Rose, tell her I'M looking for her." Cal responded. We both turned and walked away. I was surprised he had let my insults get away without him hurting me. I guess the disaster had effected everyone. I was also surprised I had enough energy left to even stand for that long. What seemed like 3 hours later, we did what I never thought would happen- we docked in New York.

**So, that's the second chapter! I hope you enjoyed the first one. I know I updated the very next day, but don't get used to that. I had nothing to do so I sat and worked on this story. I start school tomorrow, so I wont be updating every day like that. I hope to be able to update maybe once a week, and if not then twice every other week. I know a few of my friends have visited the story and said they loved it, so I must be doing something right. Haha. I hope to get more reviews, so if you read this story, please review. I'm getting depressed from writing this story. Ha ha. I actually experience what the characters experience. Jack was crying up there and I was too, which surprised me. Please don't kill me for making Jack such an ass. I'm actually in the mood to go watch Titanic. Ha. So, thanks for reading, reviewing, and enjoying! **


	3. Matt

**Hello! So I'm getting some reviews, which makes me very happy! There has been a LOT going on in my life the past 2 days. School started, my best friend is now my ex best friend, my boyfriend and I almost broke up, my ex boyfriend was involved in everything, and I'm just really very upset right now. So I'm warning you all now, this chapter may just be sad and depressing. Read on! And remember, Jack's P.O.V!**

I was finally able to do something I never thought I'd be able to do: I stepped onto the first solid ground in days. I never thought I'd get to walk on ground again. I never thought ANYONE would walk on ground again. I walked past people that were waiting to see if their loved ones had survived the wreck of the Titanic (apparently the news had gone international over night.). '_That must SUCK.'_ I thought to myself. '_Having to stand there and think about whether or not your loved one would be getting off the ship. And if they didn't get off the ship, they'd have to think about the body lying in the ocean. They'd never see them again.' _Then I began to think of everyone I had lost myself: Rose, Fabrizio, Tommy. All gone. They all had so much to continue to live for. They were all so young and still had lives to run. Families to create. Friends to make. Hearts to break. Memories.

That was when I sank to my knees (in public) and just lost it.

"Who did you lose, Mister?" came a voice from beside me.

"My girlfriend and my friends. I had come to know I few different people on the ship, and they all perished." I managed to get out. "Who did you lose?"

"My mommy and daddy. They were on vacation in France, and they were on their way home to see my sisters, my brother, and me. My name's Matt. I'm 6." Tears were REALLY flooding now. The thought of this 6 year old losing BOTH of his parents was just unfathomable to me.

"Oh my gosh, I am SO sorry! How old are your sisters and brother?"

"Jackie is 7, Rosie is 4, and Dylan is 6." he answered.

"Oh my gosh. So young! How old were your parents?" I asked, smiling at the name 'Rosie'.

"They weren't old. Maybe 34?"

"Wow." I was in complete awe. "Who are you staying with?" It finally hit me that these children may not have a home."

"Aunt Teresa, but we can't stay with her much longer. She has 3 children of her own and not much living space." he answered sadly, clearly afraid of what was to happen to him and his sisters.

"Truth is, I don't have a place of my own, otherwise I'd invite you all to my place. I'd take care of you as best as I possibly could. I can barely take care of myself." I chuckled, trying to lighten the mood.

"Gee, thanks anyway, Mister. Aunt Teresa said she may have to put us up for adoption if she can't think of anything else to do with us. That scares me because I may never see Jackie, Rosie, or Dylan ever again."

"I know. That is so sad. You're welcome to stay with me, even though I don't even know where I'm going. By the way, my name is Jack."

"Jack!" I heard my name and whirled around to see who was calling it. I smiled as soon as I recognized her.

"Miss Brown!" My smiled faded when I saw who was hot on her heels. "And Mrs. Bukater." Rose's mother.

"Do I know you?" she asked in her snotty little tone.

"Jack Dawson?"

"Oh, yes. Have you seen my daughter anywhere? I've looked everywhere. I have to get her home so we can finish planning the wedding. Come to think of it, have you seen Mr. Hockley?" Tears spilled down my cheeks as soon as she mentioned Rose.

"I've seen Cal, but I don't know where he is now. And I don't know how to tell you this, but… Rose.. Didn't make it.." I trailed off, tears falling heavily now. Her hand rose to cover her mouth. A single tear rolled down her cheek before she turned and ran away. "Bye to you, too." I muttered.

"Rose didn't survive?" Molly half shrieked.

"No." My reply was almost inaudible.

"God Almighty." She whispered back in return. All three of us just stood around, mourning for about 5 minutes before Molly broke the silence.

"Jack, where are you staying?"

"I don't have anywhere to go, but I can easily-"

"Come on, then. My cab will be here in a few minutes."

"Where are we going?"

"My place." She answered as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Well, thanks, Miss Brown. That's really nice of you and I appreciate it and all, but I met Matt and I can't leave him. He and his 2 sisters and 1 brother lost their mom and dad in the disaster, and they have no place to go. They've been staying with their Aunt Teresa while their parents were vacationing in France, but they can't stay there much longer because Aunt Teresa has 3 of her own kids, and they may all have to be adopted, which I don't like because they may never see each other again." I rambled.

"Where is your aunt, honey?" she asked Matt.

"Come on." Matt led us to a young lady that didn't look more than 25 years of age, with short black hair and green eyes that stood out like a girl wearing red would in a room full of everyone else wearing tan. She had the brightest smile, too. Her face was beautiful, but then I noticed her clothes. Dirty, torn, and ragged. She looked just like me.

"Hi." she smiled at us when she saw us approach. Then she turned to Matt. "Matt, you shouldn't have bothered these nice people."

"Oh no, he's fine. He actually comforted me." I said.

"I'm Margaret Brown. I heard about your problem and I'd like to help. I'd like this young man and his siblings to stay with me until you can find them all the same home." she smiled.

"Oh, thank you so much, but I couldn't ask you to do that. That would be way to much to ask of a stranger."

"Do you know what you're doing with them?"

"No." she admitted.

"Then I think I'm your only choice."

"Matt, honey. Do you mind staying with Miss Brown for a while?" she bent down to be at his level.

"No. I like her. And Jack. And Jackie, Rosie, and Dylan can come, too!"

"Ok, then. I guess they're all yours. Thank you so much for helping me out with this! I promise you won't keep them for long."

"It's fine. However long you need. Where are the other 3 kids?"

"They're waiting in the cab. Matt, would you go get them?"

"Ok, Aunt Teresa." he ran off.

"They don't have very many things. They really only have what they brought with them."

"Then we'll go shopping for them. You'll have to excuse me. I'm very tired. I spent about 5 hours in a lifeboat, watching the most horrific thing you could ever experience."

"Oh, no. I totally understand. I'm so sorry about everything."

"We're very sorry, too." Matt returned with his siblings.

"Ok, well, it looks like the cab is here. Thank you for your company, Teresa. We will be in touch."

"Ok, and thank you so much. Jackie, Rosie, Dylan, and Matt. You be GOOD for Miss Brown and Jack. They were nice enough to take you in for a while until I can smooth out some things. I promise you won't be with her for long. Just please cooperate with us on this, ok?"

"OK." was every reply.

"Ok. I love you. See you soon!" We all said our good byes, and got in the cab. We were soon on our way to a new life. But all the while, I couldn't help but think about what happened to Rose.

**Thank you all who reviewed! I actually cried a couple times in this chapter, too. This chapter really wasn't planned, it just kind of happened. Thank you for reading and I hope you continue to enjoy and read and review! Some of the lines in this chapter was dedicated to my friends who died this year in a car accident. They were only in high school, so they had so much more to live for. R.I.P guys! Always loved and missed. **


	4. The Mysterious Stranger

Hey everyone. I know it's been a while since I updated and I apologize, but I've been going through a LOT and I almost didn't make it through. I am working on becoming stronger, though. So this chapter generally wasn't planned either, but I definitely want to say hi and thanks to Rainbowed-Sunned-Spirit. You are amazing and I thought this would be better then sending you a private messaged reply. I went to check out your profile and you seem really cool and we actually have a lot in common. So thanks again and I hope you enjoy this chapter! By the way, you may just meet the mysterious stranger I mentioned in the summary this chapter!

**I'm pretty sure all of our faces (except for Molly's because- Hey. It WAS her house) lit up in awe as we turned onto the path to enter Molly's driveway. "Close your mouths." Molly instructed, surprised at our reaction to seeing her driveway. There were trees that lined the entire thing, and it was a pretty safe bet that the driveway went on for about 2 miles. When none of us closed our mouths, she asked, "What? You ain't never seen a house like this before?"**

"**Molly, this isn't a house, this is a MANSION!" I interjected, never taking my eyes off the beautiful structure that was now in front of me.**

"**Oh, nonsense. This is just your typical, average, normal everyday living quarters."**

"**Yeah for YOU, maybe, but to US, this is a castle!" **

"**Well, don't just stand there. Come on, I'll give you the grand tour." she said as she led us inside the huge iron gated door.**

**Once we were inside, our faces dropped again, only wider this time. The inside was absolutely breathtaking. There was a huge grand staircase (that actually reminded me of Titanic's) in the middle of the huge front room. Above our head was a huge chandelier that was shining so brilliantly, it looked like a trillion diamonds and a billion stars had been forced into it. The way the sunlight was shining on the chandelier, rainbow light flooded the room. The stairs were made of white marble, and there was a single strip of black velvet carpet gracefully rolled down the very center of every stair. **

**Next came the kitchen. There was an island and a huge marble refrigerator to match the stairs. There were 6 elegant chairs pushed in all the way around the glass table. Lots of cabinets and doors and drawers surrounded the kitchen walls. Our mouths had not found their way back up to meet the rest of our faces yet. Then we were led into the sitting room, where the softest sofas made out of the finest and softest fabric were laying. They were light blue in color. There were little tree house plant things in the farthest corner by the back door. Then, Molly led us up the staircase into her bedroom. It was the hugest room I had ever seen. My mouth was on the ground at this point. Her bed was a King sized bed, and it was also made of the finest and softest materials around. Another chandelier was hung in her room, and she also had her own bathroom, walk-in closet, mini mall, AND it's own sitting room. (A/N This is the room of my dreams! Ha ha! I'm going to go a little out of time period here, folks. I know it's not going to seem realistic anymore, but just imagine it. In a house this glamorous, there's GOT to be a television of SOME sort.) **Off in the corner I noticed a small black box with a crank on the side of it.

"Hey, Molly, what's this?" I asked.

"Oh, that's a brand new invention called a television."

"What does it do?"

"Well, all sorts of things. Pictures move. Like real life situations. I can't explain it, really. Here, see for yourself." She turned it on to channel 1 and started cranking.

"If you are just joining us, there has been a terrible tragedy. Titanic, the grandest ship in the world that was said to be "unsinkable" has sunk." Hearing someone talk about Titanic and referring to that fatal night caught all of our attentions and even made some of us cry.

"What's this?" I asked.

"The news."

"What's 'the news'?" I asked.

"Like a newspaper, but digital." Molly answered quickly.

"Yes, the Titanic has sunk. It sunk this morning at approximately 2:20. There were about 2,223 people on board, and 1,517 souls lost their lives in this tragedy, while 706 people survived. Edward Smith was the captain. Titanic was property of the White Star Line. We have actual footage of people waiting to see if their loved ones made it out alive this morning while waiting for the Carpathia to dock." Then the screen cut to footage of the Carpathia in the distance and people waiting on the side. Tears flooded my face. I noticed everyone else was crying, too. Then the screen cut back to the reporter. "The rescue team has managed to come up with a few unidentified bodies that were found on the ocean floor. We are asking anyone that hasn't found their loved ones yet to please come down to the station right away to identify some people. Some of these people include a young girl with brown hair, a girl with black hair, a man with blue eyes, a girl with curly red hair, and a man with black hair to name a few. Please come down to the station right away. Thank you. Back to you Dave." Molly stopped turning the crank to get a hanky.

"Molly, that girl with the curly red hair. That was Rose! We have to go!" I said, ushering her to the door.

"Jack, are you sure that was Rose? I don't want to go down there and see a whole bunch of dead people for nothing."

"Yes, I'm sure that was her. I couldn't find her anywhere and neither could Cal! We have to get down there!"

"Yeah, and maybe we could find our parents!" Matt spoke up, referring to him and his siblings.

"Ok. Ok, for you guys, ok. Let's go."

Once we got down to the station, everyone was a mess. Everyone was crying, some were even hysterical. I clutched Matt, and Dylan close to me so they wouldn't have to see a whole bunch of people crying and being hysterical, while Molly clutched Jackie and Rosie. They were too young, they didn't need to see that. I got up to the front of the waiting line and handed Dylan and Matt to Molly.

"Excuse me, sir?" I asked politely, trying to get the nearest staff member's attention.

"Yes?"

"I heard about the people from the bottom of the ocean being kept here and I was hoping to identify some for you."

"Ok, so you knew people that were on the ship?"

"Yes, sir. I was one of them."

"You look fine!" He seemed shocked when I said I was on Titanic.

"I know, sir. Thank you, sir. Can I see some people, now?"

"Right this way." He led me down a long hallway and into a room that was separated into two sections. He led me into one of the sections and had me face the glass divider. Then he opened a little portion of the glass so we could talk to each other. Then, he went to the other side of the divider and started having me name people. When we were halfway through the line of dead bodies, I realized just how many people had died, and how many of them I knew. Then, I saw _her._ "Can you identify this young lady?" the guy asked the same question he'd asked about 56 times.

"Absolutely, that's my girlfriend!" I began to cry. "Well, that WAS my girlfriend." I said quietly.

"I'm sorry." The guy said, coming around to my section. "Would you like to be with her and say your last goodbyes?"

"Please." I said, my eyes closed. As soon as the guy left, I was in the other section. I carefully looked her over. Her clothes were still wet, her eyes were open, she looked horrified, yet gorgeous at the same time. Her red hair was a mess, and her makeup was all over her face, but I still wanted to kiss her. She was the best thing that had ever happened to me, and because of my laziness, she was dead. I picked her up and just held her while I fell to my knees and cried on her dead body for what seemed like hours. Finally, Molly knocked on the door and came in. She saw me on the floor and ran over to me.

"Jack. I'm so sorry." was all she whispered. She let me cry for 5 more minutes, then said, "Come on, Jack. Time to go." She left me alone to say my final goodbye.

"I promise I'll always love you. I'm so sorry, Rose. It's all my fault. I don't deserve to live. As soon as I get back to Molly's house, I'll kill myself. I promise I'll see you soon. Goodbye, my Rose. See you in about an hour." I laid her back down, and left the room, tears streaming down my face.

Once I was back out in the main hallway, I was so wrapped up in my thoughts I didn't see the girl that was walking right past me, so I bumped into her and she tumbled to the floor. I turned around. "Oh my God! I'm so sorry! Let me help you up! I'm so sorry, miss. I didn't mean to do that I-" I stared into her gorgeous brown eyes as she stared back into my blue ones.

"It's fine. Don't worry about it." she said, smiling.

"I'm Jack." I smiled.

"I'm Rosalie." she said, still smiling. The tears fell again. "Are you ok, Jack?"

"Not really. But I'll be ok." I said, totally forgetting what I had promised Rose's body about killing myself when I got back to Molly's. "You remind me of someone." I smiled.

"Who?" she asked, still smiling.

"A friend. A very close friend." I replied, still captivated by her eyes and how familiar they looked. I couldn't look away from Rosalie. She was so beautiful and she looked EXACTLY like Rose. Same brown eyes, same curly red hair, same everything. She was so familiar and I felt so comfortable around her. I think I was falling in love.

**Oooh I'm evil. Haha. So anyway, I was originally planning to post this like 2 days ago, but like I said I was so busy and stressed out and irritated the past week or so I forgot about everything. I have to start planning the rest of the story because really I only planned the mysterious girl, Jack identifying Rose's body, and that's it. So now I have to plan what happens with Matt and his siblings and Aunt Teresa. I was actually originally going to make Jack fall in love with Aunt Teresa, but I didn't. So yeah. I hope you enjoyed! **


	5. Emma

**A/N SOOO sorry I haven't updated in like 3 months. I've been sooo busy and I am sick right now, so I figured I might as well start writing again. I've kinda been unmotivated to write lately, because I've been dealing with so much bull it's not even funny. I really don't know what to write about for this chapter because like I said, I have certain chapters thought out, others I don't. If I didn't owe you guys like 20 new chapters, I probably wouldn't be updating for another day or two so at least I'd have things planned out. So expect a really suckish chapter. Also, it's like 12 AM here in New Jersey, so I'm really not all there. I also don't feel like I should continue this story because really only 1 person has been reading this story, so I apologize to you, for making you wait so long. Okay, here's the next chapter of Hope, Love, and Trust!**

'_Stop it, Jack! You CAN'T be falling in love! Rose is your only one true love and you promised her you'd go home and kill yourself for her. You want Rose! Not this girl! You want to be with Rose, so go be with Rose! Don't mess this up, too!_' I scolded myself for falling so fast for this mysterious girl I'd only known a few minutes. I began to weigh the pros and cons of the situation, and in the end, the pros outweighed the cons. I decided I'd go back to Molly's house, sleep on things, and see how I felt in the morning. '_Remember: if you're not sure about killing yourself, DON'T! You can't change your mind the next day!' _I gave myself some really good advice.

"Why are you still looking at me like that?" Rosalie asked.

"Oh, forgive me for staring! You're just so beautiful and the way you remind me of Ro- my friend, is really comforting. I'm afraid if I look away, you'll vanish."

"What was your friend's name?"

"…Rose." I finally stated after hesitating. I lowered my head, indicating I was about to cry.

"Oh, don't cry. I'm sorry if I brought back a memory. Say, what are you doing down here, anyway?" she finally brought up the subject I had been hoping to escape.

"Uh-"

"You don't have to answer if you don't want. I completely understand. I was just identifying my fiancee."

"Oh, I'm so sorry."

"Oh, no don't be. It's fine. Actually, as twisted as this may sound, I'm kind of glad he's dead. It was an arranged marriage and no matter how hard I tried, I couldn't get out of it. I was so unhappy with him, but now I feel I'm finally free."

"That's really depressing! How could someone try to hurt God's most precious gift- women?"

"I like you, Jack. I think you have a lot of potential and you're very educated in the art of how to treat women, which is no easy task, I must admit."

"Thank you, Rosalie. That means a lot to me. I may be more poor than a mouse, but I know how to treat women. I was raised a gentleman."

"You're right, Jack. You do and you are."

"Oh, there you are, Rosalie! Ew! Get away from this… creature!" came a voice that reminded me a lot of Rose's snobby mother.

"Mother, how dare you speak of Jack that way! He was kind enough to make me feel like a lady again and take my mind off of things! I am not 16 anymore Mother, you can't tell me who I can speak to and who I can not." Rosalie rolled her eyes at her Mother.

"Young lady, I won't tolerate that tone of voice! Get away from this THING, immediately!"

"Mother, I am over 20 years old. You can't control every aspect of my life anymore. Jack is a very kind young man and I know that it will you some time to get over Collin, but you mustn't go around putting down every other man I make aquaintence with!"

"Come, Rosalie!" her mother ignored her and pulled her along with her.

"Mother! I refuse to go with you! I wish to stay here and get to know Jack better."

"Oh, please! He looks like a slime ball who owns nothing but the clothes he has on now!"

"Please excuse my appearance, Mrs. Rosalie's mother. You see I've just survived the sinking of the Titanic, so-" I tried to explain myself to her.

"Oh, I don't want to hear your sob story! And did I give you permission to speak?" she stuck her nose up in the air. '_What IS it with 1__st__ class young ladies and their snobby mothers?' _I thought to myself.

"Uh, sorry. I didn't know I wasn't supposed to-"

"Again with the speaking out of context!" she said.

"Mother, go wait in the car!" Rosalie interrupted.

"What's gotten into you?" her mother asked.

"The confidence I've needed ALL my life to stand up to you. You have NO right to speak to Jack that way! Apologize!"

Her mother was shocked speechless.

"I….Rosalie I-" she began but couldn't finish.

"Jack! Are you- Emma?" Molly asked.

"Oh, hello Molly." Rosalie's mother said.

"Oh my God, how have YOU been?" Molly asked, really excited.

"You two know each other?" Rosalie and I asked at the same time.

"Yes, we were best friends in high school!" Molly said, obviously still very excited, even though Emma seemed less than thrilled.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Emma moved and I haven't seen her until today!"

"Molly, why are you acting like this is such a joyous reunion?" Emma asked, spitting out the word "joyous".

"Well, because it is, Emma dear!"

"No is it NOT! We are surrounded by a bunch of dead people the news team just pulled from the ocean! Rosalie lost her fiancee, I basically lost a son-in-law. The whole thing is very upsetting!"

"Oh, I'm so sorry to hear about your fiancee, dear." Molly said sympathetically, looking at Rosalie.

"Thank you." she said, politely.

"Jack here lost someone, as well." Molly said, putting her hands on my shoulders.

"Oh, Jack. I'm so sorry. Who did you lose?" Rosalie asked.

"My girlfriend." I said, looking down at the floor as tears were brought to my eyes at the memories of Rose.

"That's terrible! Oh, my condolences, Jack."

"Jack! Jack!" Matt and Dylan yelled, coming down the hallway.

"Shhhh!" I told them. "We have to be respectful of the other people in here, okay guys?"

"Oh, isn't that cute! Molly has grandchildren." Emma cried with sarcasm.

"These are not my grand children, Emma. I'm doing their family a favor and taking them in for a while until certain get straightened out."

"Oh, well that's nice." Emma said, not caring.

"But Jack!" Matt said, pulling on my pant leg.

"What is it, Matt?"

"We found our parents!"

"That's nice, why don't you go home with them?" Emma said, coldly.

"Emma! Don't talk to these poor innocent children that way!" Molly said. "Their parents are dead! They died on Titanic, just like Rose did. It was real lucky that Jack and I survived!"

"Yeah, real lucky." Emma muttered.

"Jack, Matt, Dylan, and I are going to go find their parents. Good day, Emma!" The 4 of us started walking away, but Rosalie stopped me.

"Jack, when will I see you again?" she asked me.

"How about if we meet in the park tomorrow? I'd take you out to lunch, but I don't have anything. I can't even sell my paintings for money because they were on Titanic."

"Oh, no it's fine! Thank you. Just being with you is all I want."

"Come, Rosalie. We're leaving." Emma said, pulling Rosalie away from me.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Jack!" she called over her shoulder. After they left, we found Jackie, Rosie, Dylan, and Matt's parents. It was SO hard to get them to leave. I felt really bad about making them leave. That night, I dreamt of Rose. My Rose. The Rose that I let die because my selfish self was too tired to look for her.

"Jack. Listen to me. I'm fine. I'm not mad at you, Jack. I want you to stay on Earth and live out your life until your time comes. We'll meet again, Jack. I'm so glad to have met you, and I'm even more glad that I chose you over Cal. Be strong, and remember, I love you." Then she disappeared. I woke up crying. "Rose! Rose, come back! I'm sorry!" Then I stopped crying and whispered, "I love you, too."

**A/N Half of this chapter was dedicated to my aunt, and that one special dream I had. I love you! R.I.P and see you soon! Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and again so sorry for the extended wait. I don't know when you guys will get another update. Probably after I've had a little but more time to plan the next chapter. Okay, well thanks for reading an please review!**


End file.
